


Persona 5 but different and also gayer

by CrawlingInMyCrawl



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlingInMyCrawl/pseuds/CrawlingInMyCrawl
Summary: Dumbass P5 arcanaswap chatfic made by me and my datemateHell yee





	Persona 5 but different and also gayer

**Author's Note:**

> So the new arcanas are:
> 
> Fool!Ruyji  
> Magician!Ann  
> Chariot!Haru  
> Lovers!Akechi  
> Emperor!Futaba  
> Priestess!Yusuke  
> Hermit!Makoto  
> Empress!Human!Morgana  
> Justice!Akira

**Ryuji Sakamoto created this chat**  

 **Ryuji Sakamoto renamed this chat to Flashy Gays** **  
** **Ryuji Sakamoto changed their nickname to bi(tch)** **  
** **bi(tch) added Haru Okumura and Goro Akechi to the chat** **  
** **bi(tch) changed Haru Okumura’s nickname to Sword Lesbian** ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**

**bi(tch) changed Goro Akechi’s nickname to Twink**

 

 **bi(tch):** Sup thot

 

 **bi(tch):** Oh and you too, Haru

 

 **Twink:** thanks ryuji!!fuck you!!<3

 

 **Sword Lesbian *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧:** Of course you wanna fuck him

 

 **Twink:** Hmm… I think you're confusing me with ryuji, Haru? I have standards

 

 **Sword Lesbian *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧:** areyousureaboutthat.gif

 

 **bi(tch):** Also excuse me???? @Twink you’re an asshole

 

 **Twink:** we been knew

 

 **Twink:** also you started it so that makes you the bigger asshole

 

 **bi(tch):** I’m pretty sure Haru started this, actually. But I will fight you if you call her an asshole.

 

 **Twink:** I won't….I don't want to die that badly

 

 **bi(tch):** Anyways, Ann is yelling at me to explain why I made this chat.

 

 **bit(tch):** Basically she was tired of us spamming the Thieves chat w/ memes and shit so here we are.

 

 **Sword Lesbian** ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧** : I'm honestly surprised we didn't make this sooner

 

 **bi(tch):** Ann has been yelling at me to make it for a while I just...didn’t. Until I couldn’t handle her annoying ass complaints anymore.   
  
**bi(tch):** She fucking scratched me

 

 **bi(tch):** Also, Akechi….care to explain your fucking BDSM outfit when we go into the metaverse? Didn’t think you were that much of a thot

 

 **Twink:** It's not bondagewear you heathen

 

**bi(tch): Bitch.**

you have a fucking leather. Bodysuit. Now That’s What I Call Kinky

 

 **bi(tch):** But hey u do u ig

 

 **bi(tch):** Anyways who feels like talking shit abt Kamoshida bc that seems like a valid way to spend our free time.

 

 **Twink:** Kamoshida whom?I only know a revolting pedo abusive trash man.

 

 **Sword Lesbian** ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧:** My only feelings for him are that I hope he gets skinned alive. Or gets all of his limbs broken. Either works.

 

 **Twink:** that too

 

 **bi(tch):** Anyways what’re y’all up to. I’m currently shoveling chips into my face because reasons. After this I’m gonna take a depression nap :)

 

 **Twink:** I was doing homework but then I decided that math is the worst so now I'm just procrastinating by listening to chiaki on loop.

 

 **bi(tch):** Absolutely valid you funky little twink

 

 **Sword Lesbian** ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧** :I was gonna treat myself ™ but I'm broke so I spent the past half hour cleaning my foils.

 

 **bi(tch):** fucking mood

 

 **Sword Lesbian *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧:** also do either of you really wish you had your metaverse stuff in real life?I want to fight every single asshole I meet with that sword.

 

 **bi(tch):** Fuck. Yes.

 

 **Twink:** I wish I could bash assholes in the face but I think that may not be the best move form my career.

 

 **Sword Lesbian *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧:** Forget your career, go bash some skulls. They probably deserve it, or in Kamoshida’s case, definitely deserve it.

 

 **Twink:** And this is why Haru is my favorite….if I wasn't gay as fuck she'd be my dream woman

 

 **bi(tch):** Akechi, I thought you said you had standards ~~im gonna die~~

 

**bi(tch) has left the chat**

 

 **Sword Lesbian *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧:** He better run before I find him

 

**bi(tch) has rejoined the chat!**

 

 **bi(tch):** I’m sorry Haru I couldn’t resist it was a joke please don’t kill me

 

 **Sword Lesbian** ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧** :I forgive you Ryuji!I'm feeling pretty merciful right now so I probably won't deck you next time I see you

 

 **Twink:** Please deck him Haru. Please. I’m begging you. He got shit all over my clothes yesterday.

 

 **Twink:** Also he tripped me once which. Is. Unforgivable.

 

 **bi(tch):** Stop tryna act all serious you fuckin twink

 

 **Twink:** incompetence thy name is Ryuji

 

 **bi(tch):** At least my Metaverse outfit is decent and yknow

 

 **bi(tch):** Not kinky as fuck?

 

 **Twink:** there are literally chains on it??In what world is that not kinky

 

 **bi(tch):** You have leather. You’re impersonating a top. It’s disgraceful. It’s also worse than mine bc, idk, its fucking SKINTIGHT LEATHER

 

 **Twink:** I am a top excuse you?!!

 

 **Sword Lesbian *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧:** Oh look. He’s in denial. Cute.

 

 **Sword Lesbian *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧:** Sorry hun, you are most definitely not a top.

 

 **Twink:**....I hate that you're right…

 

 **bi(tch):** Dude just...why is yours so indecent it shows way too fucking much

 

 **bi(tch):** My poor, poor virgin eyes\

 

 **Twink:** Well yknow you could just not look? Or am I too _distracting_ to you ryuji?

 

 **bi(tch):** Oh yes, it is totally conceivable to completely not look at you at all even though we have to work together and I’m the main healing person.

 

 **Twink:** It's really not that bad….I still don't get why you're so hung up about this

 

 **bi(tch):** Because how the fuck is some kinky ass twink your perception of a rebel?

 

 **Twink:** It's definitely not because I'm constantly in the public image and have to watch how I act all the time because thousands of people judge me online or anything and we live in a society that doesn't exactly accept my sexuality so I can't be open about it or anything like that

 

 **bi(tch):** makes sense

 

**Haru Okumura - > Ryuji Sakamoto**

 

 **Haru:** Seems like you’ve got quite the hard on for Akechi? Or do my eyes deceive me?

 

 **Ryuji** : I mean he's attractive but that's basically a given because he's an actual idol

 

 **Haru:** Sure, sure. I guarantee you’re in denial

 

 **Ryuji:** right, and you're straight... they're about equally as likely

 

 **Haru:** Whatever you say…

 

**Goro Akechi - > Haru Okumura**

 

 **Goro:** Haru….why is he so bothered about the damn costume!

 

 **Haru:** He’s bothered by a lot of things...And also bi and might I add your costume doesn’t exactly...leave much to the imagination, per say.

 

 **Goro:** It's not that tight

 

 **Haru:** Honey...I’m gay and...It kind of is?

 

 **Goro:** It's not like I can do anything about it though?As far as we know I can't change it...what am I supposed to do about it

 

 **Haru:** Just stating facts. Also Ryuji complains about every damn thing.

 

 **Goro:** Fair…... you're a pretty great friend haru

 

 **Haru:** Oh...I haven’t had anyone say anything like that to me in a while…

 

 **Haru:** Also Ryuji probably didn’t mean to insult you back there if he did. He gets excited and doesn’t think when he is, from what I’ve seen.

 

 **Goro:** You're right I'm gonna go apologize for kind of being a bigger dick than usual to him

 

 **Haru:** You didn’t mean it from what I could see, and it’s obvious you both care abt each other. Anyways, it’s late and we have school/palace infiltration tomorrow, I’m going to bed.

 

 **Goro:** Goodnight haru….and thanks.again.

 

 **Haru:** *thumbs up*

**Goro Akechi - > Ryuji Sakamoto**

 

 **Goro:** Hey….I just wanted to say sorry for kinda snapping at you….but things like that are a bit of a sore subject

 

 **Ryuji:** It’s fine dude. It made me realize I hit a little bit of a sore spot…

 

 **Goro:** It's not your fault….you didn't exactly know

 

 **Ryuji:** Well it didn’t stop me from feeling bad for obviously hurting you a little

 

 **Goro:** It really isn't a big deal and even if it was I still overreacted

 

 **Ryuji:** Shut up it is a big deal I don’t like to hurt anyone even a little

 

 **Goro:** it's fine I'm not upset…. just please accept my apologies

 

 **Ryuji:** I accept

 

 **Goro:**  That's a relief….. anyways it's getting late and we have to go fight Kamoshida and his bitches tomorrow so I'm gonna go to bed

 

 **Goro:** Goodnight, Ryuji

 

 **Ryuji:** Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best but we're trying!! Any suggestions? Comment 'em!


End file.
